The Powerpuff Girls Saves the UNIVERSE
by Natedog123
Summary: The girls try to stop Mojo Jojo from taking over townsville but doesn't go as well as they planned. Join a new adventure with new enemies, friends, and abilities!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Narrator: The city of townsville is under attack by Mojojo and his robot army!

Mojo: "hahahaha I Mojojo have come with a brilliant plan to take over the world as you can see" pointing behind him, " have perfected the perfect robot army with this army I will take over townsville and nobody will stop me for it is i...

Mojojo! " The girls said in unison as they flew right in front of him now face to face .

"That's the last time you terrorize this town," Blossom said while crossing her arms.

"Don't you realize you will never win Mo joke" Bubbles said giggling softly.

"The Powerpuff Girls never lose" Buttercup said eagerly ready to fight.

(Mojo laughs as he pulls out a remote)

"That's what you think but your totaly outnumbered and when I mean outnumbered I mean more than three so Powerpuff girls you think you're going to win this time well let's see how you deal my 300 robot army at once hahahah! Mojo said as he pushed the button on the remote bye bye I'm going to take over the world now.

[Mojo gets in his ship and takes off back into his lab.]

Blossom: Come on girls let's kick some robot butt!

Without warning blossom flies at the robots and sucker punches one which hits 35 more behind him.

Buttercup: hey save some for me!

Buttercup then flew up into the air and zaps 75 robots at once with a huge blast.

[The robots then pulles out machine guns and starts firing at blossom and buttercup barely missing their attacks.

Ha is that all you got, buttercup said as she's flying around dodging the rounds.

Suddenly, a robot zaps blossom with a red laser leaving her unconscious and then crashed to the ground.]

Blossom grrrr! buttercup said as she charges up a energy blast But the robots zap buttercup with their lasers stunning her and crashing to the ground next to blossom motionless, on the ground unable to move.

Blossom, Buttercup Noooo! Bubbles said as she brings her hands to her face beginning to cry.

but, she shakes her head, her eyes suddenly red with anger, gritting her teeth, getting ready to fight.

Hey robots! Bubbles said punching each one, one by one, you.. don't.. ever... hurt... my sisters! The robots tries to zap bubbles but dodges all of their attacks.

Bubbles floats right above them charging up a "spirit bomb" and unleashes it but carries her sisters to safety as she released it killing all the robots and leveling the entire city.

"Don't worry girls I'll get you all fixed up and you're going to be okay " without saying another word bubbles flies back to their home to see the professor.

**This was my first fanfic I've ever written so tell me what you think I'm going to upload the next chapter very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: A few tricks up Mojo's sleeve

**Here's Chapter 2**** enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A few tricks up Mojo's sleeve

Bubbles rushes through the door and quickly flies up to the professor's room.

Professor! Professor! she runs to the professor looking worried, you got to do something quick, Bubbles said crying out.

What happened?" the Professor said looking worried as he took Blossom and Buttercup and looked at them.

They got blasted by Mojo Jojo's laser robots i'm okay but they're not moving I think they are unconscious you got to help them Professor! Bubbles said panicking.

Don't worry bubbles i'll get them fixed right away," the Professor said confidently.

[he runs to his lab as quickly as he could while carrying Blossom and Buttercup in his arms he quickly puts them on stretchers and starts experimenting the lasers inside of them x-raying them doing tests]

Hmmmm oh no this is terrible the laser it's eliminating the Chemical X inside of them, I got to get rid of the lasers pronto!

[Meanwhile bubbles is pacing back and forth in the living room with tears running down her cheeks worrying her sisters could die at any minute now.]

What am I going to do this is my fault I always live in my fantasy world not focusing the task at hand and always messing things up I think it will be better if I could just... run away and never coming back i'm so stupid."

she said still pacing back and forth with hands behind her back

Narrator: Oh no this is terrible what can the Professor do, will Bubbles really run way and never come back, are the girls going to die oh the horror! Meanwhile in Mojo's hideout.

Phase one of my diabolical plan is complete.

(Mojo crosses out phase one on his plan list)

Now that Blossom and Buttercup is getting immobilized by the Antidote X.

I can now work on phase two which is luring Bubbles in my lab in just 30 minutes Blossom and Buttercup will be drained of their chemical x killing them, then Bubbles will start crying just like a little baby, plotting for revenge she will come to my lab directly and will try to find me."

(starts walking into an elevator goes directly underground into his secret lab then walks over to his big monitor and sits down typing in the corordinates.)

I will now simulate phase two of my plan which is luring Bubbles, with this monitor I can make anything come to life even sending clones, wormholes to other universes, I can even make clones of everybody and everything y including her pathetic doll "Octi" now to lure Bubbles in.

(He makes a clone of Octi and puts it on a conveyor belt with a lava pit underneath he then puts a recorder inside of it and pulls out a microphone with speakers surrounding the doll)

Now it's time," Mojo said maniacally.

(Back at the Powerpuff girls house the professor puts restraints on Blossom and Buttercup to keep them stable enough to work.)

"Okay, now to put Chemical H into their systems it helps fight off any kind of virus known to man including lasers containing Antidote X, that's what's killing them."

(He grabs the Chemical H and pours it on Blossom's open wound dissolving into her stomach fighting off the Antidote x inside.)

(The professor quickly pours some into Buttercup as well when he was done he analysed the results on his computer but to the professor's surprise it wasn't helping them revive at all it ended up increasing their risks.)

He stomps his foot in anger "damn it i'm not losing my girls now" he said as he runs to his desk.

[he pulls out a med kit underneath his drawer containing his latest invention called the "Annihilator Antidote X 5000".]

"With this baby It can eliminate any threat including Antidote x on anything it touches bodies it's risky and propbably will not help, but I have no other choice."

(He pushes Buttercup's and Blossom's stretcher to the wall he unlatches their restraints and ties up their arms and legs against the wall with rope he steps back 30 feet from them and sets up his invention)

"Okay now to set it to "abliterate Antidote x" then engage it to their bodies and now to charge it."

(he aims down the sights "target confirmed charging complete, fire when ready" the invention said,"

the professor sighs, well here goes nothing."

(he fires at first Blossom then Buttercup he then scans their bodies up and down with his computer and sits his invention on his desk beside him, he nerviously made some coffee and took little sips waiting for the results seeing if it worked or not.)

(Back at the living room Bubbles goes up the stairs and into her room where she sits on her chair getting a box of crayons and paper and starts coloring and drawing to ease some of the stress but she just couldn't stop thinking about it)

_"Can I just run away or just take the blame for my actions."_ Bubbles thought as she began to draw a pony but she began to hear a voice.

At first she brushed it off as it was nothing and continued drawing then she heard it again "Octi" she questioned as she got up and walked toward the window, she looked out.

"Help Bubbles Mojo Jojo kidnapped me and put me on this conveyor belt i'm going to plunge into a lava pit if you don't save me in time please bubbles help me" Mojo said, trying not to snicker.

I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR MONKEY BUTT MOJO JOJO AHHHHHHHH!" Bubbles said angerly

[steaming with anger Bubbles flies over to Mojo Jojo's place and sees octi on the conveyor belt in the middle of the room]

DON'T WORRY OCTI I'LL SAVE YOU Bubbles exclaimed but she flew right through it almost hitting the wall, " hey it's a hologram a fake" Bubbles said, "come on out Mojo you're going to pay for this!

(he enters the elevator and exits out elevator)

"So Bubbles i'm so glad you finally came I didn't think you would be so stupid enough to come here but your stupidity is so much fun to tamper with but i'm afraid you and your sisters crime fighting is going to stop right here right now" Mojo said, smirking.

(Mojo slowly walks up to bubbles within 5 feet from here staring at her face to face, Bubbles gets into her fighting stance)

First off you think you can beat me i'm superhuman, second i'm not STUPID, and Third what do you mean this is the end for me and my sisters?" Bubbles said, starting to throw a punch.

I'm so glad you asked while you and your sisters were fighting my robots I included an ingredient in my laser robot army I call it Chemical K with this thing it can eliminate anybody including super human people in just 30 minutes so when I decided to do was I put this chemical into my robot's lasers and my plan was to zap you girls with this chemical causing you to fall unconscious and destroying you in just 30 minutes as I said previously.

but, it only hit Blossom and Buttercup it was supposed to hit you too but failed so I initiated phase 2 of my diabolical plan was to lure you here so I can finish you off once and for all and don't even think about reviving your sisters because the professor is doing it but is failing miserably Chemical H and his latest invention "Anihilator Anitidote X 5000" is just increasing their fate and while you were busy blaming yourself, I drinked a chemical that made me learn a few tricks as you can see this is the end for you i'm afraid so shall we fight?" Mojo said getting in his fighting stance.

Yeah! I'm so going to enjoy kicking your butt let's go!" bubbles said, eagerly.

[Bubbles and Mojo charge at each other, Bubbles throws 5 punches to Mojo but Mojo dodges them.

Mojo then punches Bubbles to the stomach knocking her back then charges at her with an uppercut that made her hit the roof.

Bubbles quickly evades Mojo's kick and punches Mojo in the face then finishes it with an uppercut knocking him into a wall.

Bubbles immediately charges an energy ball and throws it at Mojo, he quickly got up and jumped over it almost hitting him by an inch.

Mojo runs towards Bubbles while Bubbles is throwing more energy balls at him but dodging them, he then jumps and kicks her in the stomach but quickly grabs Mojo and throws 10 punches and kicks hitting him in the face she then flys up and body slams him as hard as she could to the floor.

Mojo then teleports all around Bubbles while Bubbles is trying to punch him eventually Mojo karate kicks her in the back landing on her knees she tries to get up but cant.

Mojo sucker punches her, landing on her back and eventually passing out.]

Hmm I expected a better fight from you since you wanted revenge but no matter, I''m going to teleport you to an alternate universe and you will never escape and will never come back here or see your sisters ever again hahahaha!

(Mojo enters his secret lair which contained multiple weapons and walked to a large Metal safe he gains access by his hand print then goes to a glass case covered with a black sheet he then pulls off the sheet to reveal his Newest invention that he's been working on for 4 years called " the wormhole opener 1000" he grabs it and proceeds back to the elevator walks up to Bubbles unconscious and bruised up body and aims his invention to his roof over her.)

Oh My sweet little Bubbles i'm going to miss you and your sisters but i'll get over it have a nice trip hahahaha!," Mojo said rubbing Bubble's head

[he shoots a wormwhole over the roof which sucks bubbles in traveling through it and eventually landing into an unknown Neon city.]

**Hey guys this took a bit of work but I pulled it off hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 3 coming up real soon**


	3. Chapter 3: New friends

**Hey guys here is chapter 3 thanks to "those-carrots," a reviewer.**

**I thought how to progress the story, and learn from my mistakes thanks for motivating me to improve better at my stories! **

(The neon city was colorful, futuristic, but similar it had 2 large, metal buildings that were completely colored with blue, orange, indigo, and purple colors.

The streets were solid gold with a logo printed all over it that looked like the "Powerpuff girls" logo but was different.

There were flying cars that were entirely covered with graffiti on the side and was blue on the roof, and doors, orange on the license plates that read re-spect u-s and had no wheels, the rest of the town had stores that were shut down entirely.

The towns people wore dog collars on their necks, wore red pants that were torn from their knees to their heels, their hair was colored pink and wasn't combed or brushed, they also wore black shirts that were torn in the middle with a suffering look on their faces as they were walking on the sidewalks, the sky was nothing but dark grey with no sun, clouds, or stars.)

Bubbles emerges from the wormhole and crashes into a house that was similar to hers but was colored green with 3 rectangle shaped windows on the front.

she crashes into a living room, still unconscious she lands on the floor without moving a inch with her eyes completely shut.

What was that crash?", a mysterious voice said running from his room upstairs to the living room.

Hey guys check this out a child that looks like us crashed into our living room", he walks over to her, looking at her then holds her.

We're coming!" two other voices said coming from the stairs they immediately fly down to their brother, where he was holding bubbles in his arms. i

Who is that?" his second brother said admiring her closely

Then the other brother gasp, is she one of the girls," the third brother said worried.

"No her clothes and hair is different we need to get the professor," the first brother said, holding Bubbles.

All 3 boys nodded their heads and flew downstairs to the basement where their father is doing his "hair growth" experiments.

(The professor's lab had ancient carpets covering the yellow wooden floors, the walls were painted with odd looking graffiti, like a parrot sitting on a electrical pole getting electrocuted, with 8 golden trophies on a red shelve on the far left side of the room, one labeled "best protectors of Downsville", the other was labeled "best Martial Arts fighter in the world", and the rest says " Best professor ever in science fairs", and on the right side of the room stood a black science table with med kits and glass chemistry bottles with 4 green chairs on all four sides.)

Professor! Professor!," the boys exclaimed as they raced down towards the professor.

The professor was sitting in his chair and had 2 chemistry bottles in his hands fixing to pour them into a round metal tray when he heard his boys calling for him he immediately stopped and put the bottles on the table stood up turned around and smiled.

"Hello boys what can I do for you I was busy doing my hair growth experiments care to help me?" the professor kindly said presenting his work.

"uhh no not now professor but we do need your help you see we were in our room laying on the floor when this girl (gesturing his hand towards bubbles) fell from the sky and crashed into our living room me and my other brother didn't hear it but he heard it," the second brother said waving his hands as he explains it.

I went downstairs to investigate it and found her laying there unconscious," the first brother said, reimagining the effect.

So we came down here looking for you to help us revive her.

She has multiple bruises, a black eye, even her hair is a mess and she is not moving, you got to help her professor," the third brother said starting to panic.

professor looked at bubbles," hmmm i'll see what I can do quick give her to me.

He gives bubbles to the professor and starts walking towards a containment unit motioning the professor and his brothers to follow.

Okay Bracker open the chamber" the professor said, You got it," Bracker said, he puts in the codes in a little green screen computer on the front of the chamber.

"Authorization confirmed please put subject in chamber" the computer said.

Bloomer put her in there and put the restraints on," the professor said, i'm on it."

Bloomer puts Bubbles in there and puts the restraints on and closes the door.

"Okay boys stand back."

the boys stand 40 feet away for him to work and not to invade his privacy.

The professor quickly sits down on his desk and types in the coordinates on his computer.

"Okay now to analyze her injuries and the condition she's in, subject number 5 in critical condition engage healing factor,"Professor said.

"Confirmed healing is beginning now" the computer said.

"okay now to seal the chamber and heal now." he pushes the big red button and waits for the results.

Is it working professor?" Bracker said worried

Butcher then frowned, Don't doubt the professor Bracker, it's working isn't it professor,"

Hmmm well according to the results she is in critical codition but not to bad she should be in full health right about... now," the professor said pushing the red button.

Subject #5 healing is complete please remove subject" the computer said, Bracker, Bloomer, and Butcher quickly runs to the professor as the chamber is opening up and discovers she has fully recovered even her hair was back to normal.

Where am I, what happened" Bubbles said beginning to wake up, why am I tied into a chamber?"

she immediately looks up to see Bracker, Bloomer, Butcher and the professor happily staring at her from a very close distance.

Hey there sleepyhead how are you feeling?" the professor said, smiling and looking at her

I feel great to be honest I don't know what happened but thanks," Bubbles said confused

oh it was nothing it's always nice to help a friend in need so would you mind telling me your name and where you came from," the professor said staring down at her and smiling.

Bubbles just looked for a minute and then spoke, "well my name is bubbles the cutest and "dumbest" of the Powerpuff girl trio and I live in a city called Townsville," she said shyly and scared

Oh okay allow me to introduce myself i'm professor Radtonium" he said bowing his head.

(Professor Radtonium wore a white chemistry coat with a hat that he wears to the side with a logo on it that said "Protectors of Downsville" with white pants, black sneakers with orange shoe laces, a gold watch on his left wrist, and wears a light green shirt with Blue stripes.)

My name is Bracker it's very nice to meet you i'm the leader", he said smiling and waving his hand at her. Leader of what?" Bubbles said questionably

Oh You'll see", Bracker said excited.

(Bracker wore a orange shirt with red strips in the middle, wears a orange cap to the same side as the professor, some white sneakers with red shoe laces, golden ring on his right wrist with ear rings on both his ears.)

Hey Bubbles it's very nice to meet your aquantance i'm Bloomer the cutest of the trio," he said with a smile.

Bloomer wears a baby blue shirt with black strips in the middle with black pants and red sneakers with blue shoelaces, along with a gold watch that he wore on his neck like a necklace.

"And last but not least i'm butcher the toughest of the trio, Butcher wears a green shirt with orange stripes in the middle, black sneakers with green laces, black hair that is brushed out and spiked on the ends, green watch on the right wrist with diamonds and green pants with a hole on both of the knee caps, and together we are..." Butcher exclaimed,

All: THE ROWDYWRIGHT BOYS, WE FIGHT FOR TRUTH, WE FIGHT FOR JUSTICE, WE FIGHT FOR PEACE, RAAAAAADDDD!

Bubbles then snickers and laughs out loud, "hey what's so funny," Butcher said angerly.

Oh nothing that was good, funny and... and HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Bubbles said laughing even louder.

"Okay that's enough, professor release her from the chamber." Butcher said calmly

Say no more," Radtonium said, he unlatches the chamber picks her up and sets her down in front of the boys.

So "RowdyWright boys" where am I, what happened, what... Bubbles said questioning.

Woah! calm down Bubbles we'll tell you everything you need to know but first tell us about yourself like what's townsville like, how did you get injured, and how did you wind up in our world?," Bloomer said asking questions.

Bloomer stop don't pay attention to him Bubbles he does this to everybody who he sees is new, bracker said,(crossing his arms looking towards bloomer with a grin and shaking his head)

Oh right I'm Sorry Bubbles force of habit and I can't just help myself sometimes," Bloomer said, rubbing the back of his head

Bubbles smiled,that's okay i'll tell you guys everything but, (yawns) i'm tired and i've been through a lot do you guys have a guest bed or anything?

Bloomer and Butcher looked at each other then looked at Bracker without saying a word then they looked back at Bubbles.

Why don't you escort Bubbles to our guest room and get her properly attired and make her feel comfortable make her feel at home," Radtonium said looking at the boys.

Bracker was then trying to think if they even had a guest room, his eyes went wide and remembered, oh yeah I remember," bracker said looking at his brothers,"guys don't you remember", Bloomer and Butcher tried to remember then it clicked.

Oh right we haven't use that room in 9 years," Butcher said to bloomer, yeah it's in our room behind the wall come on Bubbles follow us," Bloomer said motioning bubbles to follow them.

Bubbles tries to move but ends up falling on her face "ow," Bubbles said, trying to get up.

Bubbles are you okay," Bracker said helping her up.

Yeah i'm okay except i'm still sore," Bubbles said, hey professor I though you completely healed me."

I did but it doesn't completely heal 100% sometimes but after you wake up the next morning you should feel better, boys can you please carry her and take her to the room, Radtonium said not looking at them.

"Sure, come here Bubbles."

Bloomer picks up Bubbles and the boys fly out of the professor's lab and into their room.

Bracker tells Butcher to open the door it appeared invisible but as soon as he touched the red wall a door magically opened surprising Bubbles, Bloomer sets her down on the bed that was the perfect size for her, the bed was the same as hers with a blue blanket the only difference is that there was heart or logo just a regular bed with a blue blanket.

The room had a golden chandeler hanging in the middle of the room with candles lit up on 3 desks above bubbles was a picture of a log cabin with red daisies and trees surrounding it.

The floor was polished wood that was really shiny clean but the rest of the room was pitch black, Bubbles couldn't see the rest of the room but she didn't care all she cared about is that she can finally get some rest.

Hey Bubbles if there is anything you want let us know we'll be more than happy to make you feel at home," Butcher said with a smile.

Wow thanks you guys but I think i'm good now and not to be rude but I want to go to bed now sooo... bubbles was motioning her hands to let the boys know she doesn't need anything.

okay then goodnight bubbles we got a big day tommorrow because we have a big schedule planned and we'll tell YOU everything you need to know about our whole world, bracker explained and turned to leave

The boys then walked out and shut the door behind them, bubbles then fell asleep.

**In the next chapter we are going to learn more about the rowdywright boys and their world and what's happening back in townsville. **


	4. Chapter 4: Backstory

**Here's Chapter 4 enjoy. ****Newsflash: I meant to put chemical k instead of antidote x.**

Bubbles was in a magical fantasy world with nothing but happiness, rainbows, white clouds, ponies anything imaginable was there.

Bubbles was smiling skipping along the pretty green grass with flowers sprouting everywhere she touched, rabbits, squirrels, every animal that was innocent and adorable was all around her skipping with Bubbles.

Bubbles eventually comes across a gingerbread house, "Yay a Gingerbread House I want to eat it hehehe." bubbles said excitedly, when she was about to though, Everything was disorienting, the great big blue sky was covered in darkness and everything was dissappearing and starting to warp out.

Bubbles was getting scared but before she could say or do anything she finds herself in a extremely large Never-ending room with nothing but darkness, the only light was above bubbles head.

Bubbles was standing there above the light while tears were rolling down her face.

She suddenly sees someone walking towards her at a certain distance.

"hmmm who is that... wait is that" bubbles uses her super vision and examines further it was Blossom and Buttercup.

Bubbles had a big smile on her face she then runs to them and tries to give them a great big hug but stops 4 feet from them, Blossom and Buttercup each had a angry look on her face (buttercup especially) they both crossed their arms and shook their heads.

"Blossom, Buttercup, what's wrong why are you mad did I do something wrong?" bubbles said confused.

Buttercup (still mad) walks up to bubbles and angrily grabs bubbles neck and picks her up 5 feet from the ground, bubbles was choking and struggling to get out of buttercups hands but it was no use she was too strong for her.

What kind of ridiculous question is that!? buttercup said, angrily choking bubbles even harder.

"You are just a selfish little crybaby and you're not even our sister anymore how could you abandon us like that leaving us to slowly die and for what saving OCTI your precious little doll instead of looking for a cure, you care more about Octi than YOU CARE ABOUT US what do you have to say for yourself... got nothing to say huh well we are going to kill you so hard hahahahaha!" Buttercup said evilly.

"ack ack Blossom ack he.. me please" bubbles said, pleading for blossom's help.

Blossom just stood there with a sad look on her face "(sighs) "you know what bubbles you don't deserve my help, you don't deserve to help other people, you deserve to DIEEEEEEE!" Blossom said demonically.

Blossom then walks up to bubbles still in buttercup's grasp buttercup then let's go of her, bubbles falls on her knees holding her throat she then looks up to see them right in front of her looking down at her.

"What are you guys talking about you guys are my sisters the best in the world what are you..."

Before she could finish, Blossom kicks bubbles 50 feet away from her and buttercup.

Blossom immediately flies to her and puts her foot on her head bubbles was laying on her back now " SHUT UP! SPARE US YOUR LIES YOUR NOTHING BUT A FAILURE, A SORRY POOR OF AN EXCUSE FOR A SISTER I DON'T EVEN HAVE A THIRD SISTER,WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU SO DON'T TALK! Blossom said angrily.

Bubbles was starting to cry but tries to hold it back, she is then immediately tied down by Buttercup on a hard bed with a saw blade above her. "this is for abandoning us" Buttercup said.

(she pushes a big red button on a metal desk she then got a chair and starts to watch the saw blade running slowly fixing to slice bubbles, blossom was next to bubbles and starts crying "I'm sorry," blossom said turning her head)

The saw blade was 8 inches away from her and was getting closer, "GIRLS GIRLS PLEASE STOP PLEEEEEEAASE STOP AHHHHHHHHH" bubbles was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs but to the right of her she saw the professor, Ms Bellum, Mayor, even Ms keane they all had a evil smile and silently stood there to watch bubbles suffer.

"GUYS OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE, PROFESSOR STOP THEM, AND MS KEANE I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU TOO AND ALL OF YOU AS WELL, I KNEW YOU'D COME HELP ME QUICK TURN IT OFF" bubbles happily said, but noticed that they were a part of it too, they all walked up next to her.

"Oh bubbles if only you'd found a cure to help your sisters you wouldn't be in this mess but YOU FAILED MISERABLY, YOU'RE STUPID, YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF A GOOD FIGHTER AND YOU SHALL PERISH hahahaha! "the professor said in a demon like voice.

"You see bubbles this is only temporary but you shall uhhh...uhh" The Mayor said thinking what to say next.

"suffer sir" said next to him

"Yes! thank you . "

stood in front of bubbles with a sad and angry look in her eyes "I'm sorry bubbles but I despise you" she then spits in bubbles face.

Bubbles gasps and just couldn't believe it, everyone that she ever loved was against her, she felt guilty, she felt overrated on what was happening, she couldn't believe it.

The sawblade was 3 inches from her now fixing to cut her body "NOOOOOOO AHHHHHH I'M SOORRRRY PLEASE DON'T NOOOO"

ms keane, professor, mayor, ms bellum, and even buttercup was laughing maniacally

Bubbles woke up crying and screaming as loud as she could, just then Bracker, Bloomer, and butcher immediately breaks the door and goes to Bubbles who is sitting on the edge of the bed, with her hands on her face.

They sit next to her comforting her trying to calm her down.

"Bubbles what happened why were you screaming did you have a nightmare? " Bracker said putting his hand on her shoulder. Bubbles stood there still crying a little.

"Bubbles tell us what happened we're trying to help you, Butcher get her something to calm her down" Bloomer said comforting Bubbles.

"Bubbles would you like a glass of water and some tissues?" Butcher asked standing in front of bubbles.

Bubbles looks up to him and nods, "Okay i'll be back shortly" Butcher flies out of the room downstairs into the kitchen "hmmmm what kind of water does she like regular or fruit flavored i'll bring her fruit flavored" he takes a strawberry water from the fridge and pours it into a cup, he goes to the counter and gets a box of tissues, he picks them both up and carefully flies to the room giving bracker the box of tissues, he takes 3 tissues out and gives them to bubbles, bubbles takes the tissues and blows then butcher takes a trash can from the corner of the room and puts it next to bubbles and throws them away, her face is bright red with tears attached to her face.

Radtonium runs into the room with a worried look "what was that screaming are you guys okay what happened" as he walked to the boys and looking at them at eye level.

"don't worry professor we're okay it was bubbles she had a horrifying nightmare and whatever it was definently scared her half to death can you help us calm her down professor" bracker said with bubbles resting on his side

"yeah of course, butcher what's with the glass of water" he said pointing at the cup

"Well bubbles wanted a glass of water and some tissues I was fixing to give her the water."

"Here i'll give it to her." radtonium said holding his hand out to butcher, Butcher gives him the water then radtonium walks to bubbles sitting next to her handing her the water.

"Here you go Bubbles when you're ready to talk to us just let us know, you know we're here for you always Bubbles nothing is going to hurt you, you're safe with us if you have a problem tell us we will be glad to keep you company and like we said yesterday if you want anything don't hesitate to ask us," Radtonium said smiling and patting on Bubbles head softly.

Bubbles smiles and realises that she made some new friends that will keep her safe no matter what happens.

Bubbles takes a couple sips of her water and hands it to Bloomer who sets it on one of the tables, and she tells them everything what has happen back in Townsville, in her dream, and how she got to their world.

All 3 boys and the Professor were in shock that their jaws drop 2 feet under, hearing everything of what she had went through, even in her sleep.

They then thought about what would of caused that particular nightmare all 3 boys then were streaming in anger their eyes turning bright red, gritting their teeth, and clenching their fists and thought about what caused Bubble's nightmare.

"Her" they all said in unison "hey Professor can you make breakfast and get bubbles ready we got a big schedule ahead and we need to take care of something real quick" Bloomer angrily said.

"Certainly boys but be careful Her's dangerous she almost literally turned you into ash before," Radtonium said escorting Bubbles downstairs.

"Don't worry Professor we will be all right, boys let's teach her a lesson on how to mess with other people's dreams especially our friend's, Bracker said as they walked back to their room.

"YEAH NOBODY MESSES WITH OUR FRIENDS HEADS LIKE THAT LET'S GET HER, RAD! they all said in unison as they fly out of their windows and into the sky.

Narrator: GO BOYS GO, wow poor Bubbles she doesn't know what ADVENTURE lies ahead of her or what's happening back in Townsville, Meanwhile back in Townsville

Professor Utonium was sitting on his lab chair waiting for the results to see if his new invention worked, while nerviously taking sips from his coffee.

"Come on it has got to work it just got to, it has to work."

After 30 minutes the computer pulled up both of Blossom's and Buttercup's bodies with their wounds and the computer analyzed their bodies to see if it worked and the results came back... negative, professor's new invention didn't work, Blossom and Buttercup were gone.

The Chemical K drained all of their life source (Chemical X) and was eating the remains of what was left in their bodies.

The Professor turns to his computer and looks at the results and was shocked "NOO NOOO IT DIDN'T WORK IT CAN'T BE, PLEASE NOO I REFUSED TO BELIEVE THIS" the Professor quickly ran to the girls as fast as he could and unties them, stitched their stomachs,and put both of them in his arms crying while on his knees rocking back and forth.

"Oh girls please don't leave me, don't die on me please come back you've been through worse and survived come on don't leave" (there was a moment of silence) noo...nooo I failed to save them and I promised Bubbles I would i'm an utter failure (sniffs) i have to tell Bubbles the bad news."

The Professor then picks up the girls and sets them on seperate soft beds, he then calls out to Bubbles.

"Bubbles I have some grave news to tell you it's ummm.. . ," the Professor said while trying not to break down but no answer.

"Bubbles, Bubbles what's going on up there why aren't you coming down" he then ran upstairs looking everywhere, up in the living room, kitchen, his room and even the girls room while calling her, but she wasn't there.

"Oh No no no no This can't be happening, this can't be happening, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I have to ask everyone in Townsville to see if they ever saw Bubbles.

The Professor then grabs his keys from his room and goes to his car driving in townsville asking everybody to see if they saw Bubbles or where was Bubbles last seen, he first drives to Townsville Park, then all around Townsville and asks everybody there including the villians except Mojo, but no luck. "Have you seen Bubbles ma'am," Professor said holding a picture of her, she looked at it then shook her head.

"This is a disaster what am I going to do, Blossom and Buttercup are dead and bubbles is nowhere to be found hmmmm... I know i'll go to Pokey Oaks kindergarden and ask , I hope she knows any whereabouts of Bubbles.

He goes back to his car and drives to pokey oaks kindergarden and parks his car in front of the school and runs to the door with sitting at her desk, reading a book she then sees the professor and smiles at him.

"Oh Professor Utonium I wasn't expecting you to drop in today it's only 1:30 P.M so how are you doing today?"

"Hey i'm doing fine by any chance you've seen bubbles around?" professor said standing in front of her desk.

stoop up, sets her book down and walks up to the professor now in front of him.

he steps a couple feet back, "No I haven't I haven't seen the girls all day they weren't even in school but I heard they were fighting Mojo Jojo and his robot army so how did the battle turn out did the girls win?", said worried.

The Professor looks down in shame and then sighs " there's something I have to tell you well technically they did win but..", now had a sad look on her face "wait you're telling me they di...di..died? The Professor nods his head.

she starts crying her eyes out and every kid noticed, they stopped at what they were doing and went up to her.

" what's wrong did something bad happen" Mitch Mitchelson said in a surprisingly depressing look and his voice started to break down.

turned her head then the Professor walked over to her desk, pulled out her chair and put it in front of the children, he sat down "Kids we have some terrible news for you so can everyone sit in front of me."

The kids sat down in front of Utonium and Mitch was sitting in the front, "What's wrong Mr.U" Mitch said.

"Well the Powerpuff girls fought Mojo jojo and his robot army but Mojo put a form of Antidote X called "Chemical K" into his robot army's lasers it zapped Blossom and Buttercup but not Bubbles, Bubbles defeated all 300 of his robots with a energy bomb but Blossom and Buttercup weren't moving so she immediately flew home and brought them to me I tried everything in my power to revive them but it couldn't be done, so Blossom and Buttercup are... dead."

The Professor was crying his eyes out, all the kids gasp and start crying even Mitch cried.

"Why Mojo why did you have to be a heartless bastard why did you have to kill them especially Buttercup?" Mitch said sadly and still crying.

then turns around to the kids and the professor and tells the professor they need to call the mayor and to tell all the citizens of townsville so they can set up a funeral for them.

"Okay," (The professor stands up and walks to the hotline phone picks it up and calls the mayor).

In Townsville City Hall, the Mayor is busy eating his pickles while listening and singing to his "happy happy fun time" song while combing his "My little horsey's hair" that he got for Christmas.

"ooh mama this song is dope, happy happy happy i'm so happy nothing can ruin this day."

sighs and stands next to him.

"Will he ever grow up" said frustrated, she hears the hotline phone ringing, she walks over and picks up the phone.

"Hello girls, oh Professor Utonium I didn't expect you to call what is it hmmm yes yes (gasps) no no are you serious it can't be they can't possibly be gone this is bad, very bad, huh sure thing the funeral will be held at 5:00 P.M 4 hours from now we're going to get everything ready right now we will arrive at your house when everything is situated all right bye."

She hangs up the phone and runs to the mayor.

"Mayor, Mayor this a serious situation the girls they are..gone"

"so, they'll be back don't worry" Mayor said fixing to eat another pickle.

slaps the pickle from his hand and picks him up shaking him.

"Don't you get it mayor they were killed by Mojo Jojo you hear me, they are never coming back, get that through your fat head." Ms bellum angrily said.

slams him back on his chair, "Anyway we need to prepare the funeral so we need to call a town meeting to get everybody's help I'll set up the meeting and you be prepared to speak got it?"

walks out out of the room and shuts the door behind her.

"Okay now to work on my speech that the ppg's are.. he cries while he writes his speech.

(In Mojo's lair)

Mojo spreads blueprints on his work desk and begins working on a new weapon that will let him take over not just the world and townsville but the entire universe.

"Now that those pesky Powerpuffs are out of the way I can now finally initate phase 3 of my diabolical plan to take over Townsville.

I'm going to create a giant Portal gun that will allow any universe to combine with this one, so I can go to that universe and become extremely strong in Combat, Brains, and Wits so i'll be ready if Bubbles attempts to stop me from reaching my goal, and once I get rid of her I will become unstoppable and rule the ENTIRE UNIVERSE hahahahahaha!

Now time to get to work, it will take a while but it will all be worth it, for too long I kept failing but we'll see whose laughing all of you will be under my control soon hahaha."

Narrator: Back in pokey oaks kindergarden

The professor hangs up the phone and walks back to , "Ms Keane they are getting prepared for the funeral all of us should get ready too." Ms Keane agrees "Okay children you need to get ready for the funeral so go home, it will be held at 5:00 P.M so don't be late school's dismissed."

All the kids including Mitch walk out of the class room and their parents picks them up and prepares for the funeral.

"Where are the girls Utonium"

"They are back at home I put them on soft beds in my lab would you like to look at them one last time to say goodbye?"

"yes I would like that very much." said, grabbing some tissues.

"All right then I'll give you a ride come on" The professor and walks to the car gets in and drives back to his home, they go inside and proceed to his lab, sees the girls on the beds and walks to them.

The Professor stands next to , they are now in front of the girls.

" do you have anything to say?" Professor said with his hand on her shoulder.

"yes I do, Blossom and Buttercup you are the best superheroes and good citizens i've ever encountered, when you were first born we thought you were freaks and villians who destroyed everything.

But, you proved us wrong at the end, you put your lives on the line to make us and the city safe from danger, sometimes I considered you as my daughters.

but, you're gone and the worse part is that bubbles is nowhere to be found, you girls will forever be remembered and we hope to see you again someday, rest in peace girls."

"That was sweet , now I have some clothes for you for the funeral so" Professor said guiding ms keane to his room, he goes to his closet and hands her a black dress.

"Yeah i'll get ready Utonium you should be too," said grabbing the dress and going to the bathroom to change.

"I will but first I have to say goodbye to them" Professor walks out of the room and downstairs into his lab and stands in front of them.

"Oh girls I don't know what i'll do without you, you girls are my life.

I can't live without you, I raised you, created you and now you're gone, you will forever be remembered and I hope to see you again someday and I'll be with you forever, if only Bubbles was here now she will be sooo sad. But, she's nowhere to be found sadly, sweet dreams my little angels."

The Professor looks at them for a few minutes then goes back up to his room and gets black clothes and waits for to finish, she gets out 5 minutes afterwards.

"Okay Professor I'm done i'm just going to sit on the couch and wait." said, going downstairs.

"Okay i'll be down in a minute" he changes into his black clothes and sits on the couch next to .

"So how long is it going to take Professor"

"Just a couple of hours right now it's 2:30 it starts in 3 hours."

(3 hours later)

and the Mayor knocks on the door, the Professor opens it.

"it's time professor" said, holding a notepad.

"They're just downstairs through that door."

6 guys in black suits was carrying one green and pink colored casket they both sit them down in the middle of the living room they go downstairs and picks up Blossom and Buttercup and places them in their colored caskets, they pick the caskets up and carry them into their cars and drives them to the funeral held in townsville hall.

" it's time let's go."

"okay"

They get into the professor's car drives to Townsville city hall and parks in a open parkway next to city hall, they walk to the funeral sat down.

(The funeral was decorated with blue, green, and pink streamers, ballons, and had a big white table standing on the right with the mayor's stand where the mayor was standing, with next to him.

It had chairs for everybody in townsville, it also had a cage of doves with a white cover on it, it was standing on the white table.

There were 4 people standing next to the mayor and carrying bagpipes, and there were 3 women wearing dresses, one wearing green, one wearing blue, and one wearing pink and each holding a note sheet in their hands which is the choir, Blossom and Buttercup's caskets are standing in front of the mayor ready to be buried)

"Everybody a sad day has occured to all of us as you may know the powerpuff girls where sweet, cute crime-fighting superheroes who always made the city safe, dedicating their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.

We didn't like them at first but we were wrong to misjudge them we learned to love, care and appreciate them in any way possible, but, they were taken away from us by Mojo Jojo who zapped Blossom and Buttercup with "Chemical K" a deadlier form of Antidote X Bubbles is nowhere to be found but I fear for the worse but we are gathered here today to mourn the deaths of blossom and buttercup may there sweet souls rest in peace, release the doves and play the song I can't say anything anymore."The Mayor said, sadly walking off the stand with

The Professor stands up and releases the doves from the cage.

"Peace"

the bagpipes and the choir starts playing as they are slowly descending into the ground, burying them.

Everybody including the monsters are flooding the city with tears, realizing that they are now doomed and there won't be any fun for the monsters destroying the city.

The Professor walks up to the stand.

"Everybody this is a extremely sad day for all of us. but, we should be returning home now, there's nothing we can do about it ohhh Bubbles where are you, we need you so bad?"

Narrator:(crying) Back in Downsville

The RowdyWright boys fly over the city and into a house that's entirely pink within 9 miles away from the city, they burst through the ceiling ready to fight.

(The room had red walls, pink carpet covering the entire floor.

It had a 8 feet rectangular glass table with a "50" inch t.v in front of it on the right side of the room, it also has a 5 feet desk with a black rolling chair in front of it, and also a red couch in front of the glass table, along with a huge computer monitor behind the desk and chair.)

"Where are you show yourself," Bloomer angrily said, clenching his fists.

"Come on out we know you're in here" Butcher said, looking at the desk in front of him,

A figure is seen sitting on the chair looking away from the boys, they walk to the desk, standing there.

"Oh boys i've been expecting you, it's so nice of you to drop in unexpectedly and it seems you made a new friend from another universe how nice." The figure said in a female voice sitting on the chair away from the boys.

"Cut the crap "her" why did you give our new friend terrifying nightmares explain yourself!"

Bracker said, getting into his fighting stance fixing to punch "her".

"Yeah before we pound you" Butcher said.

"Her" turns around from her chair and floats above the boys.

( "Her", wore a Pink dress with black skulls on them, black high heels, pink skin, a pointy black nose, elf ears, with lipstick, as well as lobster claws for hands.)

"That's easy you see, little did you know that for over 40 years i've been admiring her universe very closely as well as the girls, so what I thought to do is to give her nightmares so I can weaken her defenses and make her suffer, then I can use that fear against her so she can never forgive herself I basically know all of her strengths and weaknesses and have a vast knowledge of her world , that was my plan to lure you in here so we can have a little fun hahahaha!

"So you're telling us the reason why you did that was because of your amusement?" Bloomer said,

"and you wanted us to lure us here..." Butcher said,

"Just so you can play with us, that's it we are sooo going to kick your pink butt" Bracker said, raising his fists in the air.

Her nods and smiles "Yes, but enough talk let's make this an interesting play date shall we."

All three boys smirk and flys up now facing "Her"

"yeah it will be like old times" Bracker said, eagerly.

("Her" smirks and points her claw next to her and duplicates herself 2 more times.)

"Ready boys," Her said, charging at them, "You bet we are, charge"Bracker said, charging at them.

(The RowdyWright boys and "her" clash into each other, Bracker punches her but holds his hand and punches bracker in the face and kicks him into the wall.

Bracker gets up and dodges 5 punches, he kicks her in the face and lands an uppercut at her and throws a red energy ball knocking her back 5 feet.

"Her" charges 80 pink energy balls and throws them at Bracker, Bracker paces back an forth dodging them, and swiping them away with his hands, he throws 80 more energy balls at her.

"Her" swips them with her claw making them all disappear, Butcher and her are exchanging punches, Butcher kicks "her" in the knee and chest, grabs one of her claws and slams her on the ground 10 times, he throws her up and kicks her in the face with some of her teeth missing and a little bit of blood on her mouth, she wipes her mouth and angrily grabs Butcher by his neck and punches Butcher 50 times and hits him on the top of the head causing him to crash to the floor.

Butcher gets up and fires a green beam at her burning "Her" to a crisp, she shakes it off and teleports behind Butcher and punches him but butcher grabs her claw from behind, flips her in front of him and does 2000 kicks and punches at ludicrous speed, he flies up and charges up his punch with green fire coming out, he falls down like a meteor and punches "her" as hard as he could in the chest and creates a giant explosion destroying the house, and all of its surroundings leaving a giant crater, "hers" 1st clone is destroyed.

"WOOOOO NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL SPEED BUTCHER GOOD JOB MAN", bracker said praising his brother and amazed, her kicks him from behind, "that's it it's time to end this clone".

bracker snaps his fingers and "her" is frozen unable to move.

"What is this you've never done this move before" Hers 2nd clone said.

Bracker stands 50 feet back from her and starts charging up his special move, his body turns entirely red and starts spinning like a drill.

"This is my new special move, i've been perfecting this move for 7 years and finally I got it right, now i'm going to use it and you're going to discover it first hand."

He charges at "Her" still spinning " I call this move "ATOMIC METEOR SPEED BLITZ" he hits "Her" causing an atomic 60 feet explosion, Bracker punches, kicks, rips her arms off, cuts her body into multiple pieces, and finishes "Her" with a final punch at light speed sending her remains into an oblivion.

"YEAH TAKE THAT YOU GOT NOTHING ON ME, NOBODY MESSES WITH US, NOBODY, OH YEAH!"

Bracker dances to his success and starts taunting, Butcher puts his hand on his shoulder "Nice job Bracker not bad."

Bracker smiles, "Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself that speed was amazing you got to teach me to do that."

"Maybe later Bracker,but for now we got the real "Her" to deal with, Bloomer must be winning by now"

they turn to where Bloomer and "her" were fighting.

"should we help him," Bracker said laying down and relaxing.

"nah, he has this and besides from the looks of it he's having more fun than any of us.

We should let him have some fun, if he's in trouble we'll help him out, but for now I'm tired, that move took a lot out of me."

(Bloomer uppercuts "her" and kicks "her" in the back and punches her in the stomach, knocking her back.

"Impressive Bloomer you and your brothers have improved soo much over the years.

But, i'm afraid I was just going easy on you luckily i've learned a few moves and a new transformation hehe let's kick it up a notch."

Bloomer smirks "Yes let's do this thing, Kaioken x20" Bloomer's body was now completely red, he got into his fighting stance.

"Unfortunately I've learned myself a few moves as well prepare to taste defeat "her" with my new karate moves that I taught myself as well".

"huh, not bad Bloomer but i'm going to win this one, Kaioken x20." "hers" skin was now black with a little bit of pink on her legs, she gets ready to pounce on Bloomer.

"ready Bloomer"

"Bring it on "Her"

[Bloomer and "her" stand before each other, they both teleport clashing into each other bloomer punches but "her" counters it with a hook punch sending bloomer flying back, bloomer immediately regains his posture.

"Her" teleports behind bloomer and kicks him ,but bloomer grabs her leg and swings her into a rock and throws a blue energy ball at her.

"Her" invades it and flies towards bloomer at high speed, "Hi ya" Bloomer karate kicks her in the face and and does a round house kick to her neck, "her" does 50 punches and kicks, as so does Bloomer caught in a power struggle, Bloomer punches "her".

"Her" blocks it and punches Bloomer in the chest and hits Bloomer 80 times with a barrage of punches and kicks, then grabs his head and drags him across the ground, flies up and body slams him from 100 feet up to the ground and foot stomps him, Bloomer gets up frustrated "_man, "hers" strength and agility is amazing, I need to get my head in the game,hmmm I need to think of something."_ he thought.

"Her" stands in front of him with her arms crossed, shaking her head in dissappointment,

"I expected better from you Bloomer, you better think of a plan and fast or it will be the end for you, did that worthless training with your brothers mean nothing?"

Bloomer faces "her" and smirks, "Did you think i'd let you beat me that easily that was just a warm up, now here comes the real thing."

"Come at me "her" and show me what you got."

He gestures his hand at her. "Huh, you're not bad Bloomer, we should do this more often!"

"I agree too "Her" but we have to wrap this up sadly."

Bloomer cracks his knuckles and his head

"Don't worry this'll be over in no time!"

(Her charges her speed and punches Bloomer, but holds it without moving or looking back, "Her" and Bloomer teleports, Bloomer kicks her in the stomach, and does a barrage of punches and punches her in the gut, Bloomer teleports and kicks "her" up in the air.

"Ballistic barrage" he punches her 500 times and kicks "her" in the neck as hard as he could and slams her down on the ground and fly kicks her.

"Her" regains her posture, "Her" teleports behind him, Bloomer elbows her knocking her back.

Bloomer charges a baby blue beam and fires it at "Her", "Her" fires her beam at his and are caught in a struggle, "her" puts more power to it as so does bloomer, "_if i'm going to win this I need to give it all i've got" _he thought.

"Her" powers it up and her beam is inches away from Bloomer.

"This the end for you "her" yaaaa!" he pushes his body past the limit and exceeds the beam and hits "her".

"This can't be happening I should be unbeatable" Her said exhausted, she looks up and sees Bloomer farther up in the sky.

"Oh it's happening and it is, time for me to end this with _my_ special move "BLUE SKULL OF DEATH."

he flys around in a skull pattern, Bloomer becomes a giant blue skull and rockets towards her.

"Oh no" the skill hits "Her", her is now on her knees with her hands on the ground.

Bloomer slowly walks up to "Her."

"You just don't get it do you I will always be stronger, faster than you will ever have in your life even if you're the ultimate evil and has been training I will be ready for you always and also a side note nobody messes with the "Rowdywright Boys" ever, we are the toughest, strongest, and fastest crime-fighting super heroes around, except for the girls but they don't count."

Bloomer turns his back on "Her" and begins to walk away, "Her" pants and breathes loudly.

"y...you...w...w..will...r...regret... " "Her" disappears into a pink cloud and fades away.

Bloomer sighs, "No matter what you do I will always be ready to defeat you."

he walks back to Bracker, and Butcher, all with their mouths open and shocked, "holy snap Bloomer that was AMAZING." Bracker said, patting him on the back.

"YEAH BLOOMER THIS IS WHY WE ARE UNBEATABLE NOTHING CAN STOP US WHEN WE ARE TOGETHER OR SEPERATED."

Butcher puts his arm on his shoulder, Bloomer turns away embarrassed, "ah shucks, guys stop it you're embarrassing me, anyway we need to get back to the professor and Bubbles, and also was there any challenge with "hers" clones?"

Bracker and Butcher shrugged, "not bad, but the girls are way better." Butcher said.

Bracker nods in agreement "Yeah she somewhat put up a good fight but still too weak."

"HIGH FIVE", Bracker said, excitedly with his hand in the air

ALL: YEAH

"Come on boys let's get back," Bracker said, all of them nod and flies back home.

(_back at the boys home_)

Radtonium escorts bubbles downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Please sit Bubbles would you like some breakfast?" Radtonium said looking at bubbles from behind the counter.

Bubbles sits down and happily says "Waffles", Radtonium smiles "Coming right up."

Radtonium opens the freezer and takes out 4 pecan waffles and puts them in the four-way toaster and sets it to 6.

He closes the freezer and opens the refrigerator and takes out some orange juice, he gets a cup from the counter and pours some into the cup, he puts back up the orange juice and hands the glass to Bubbles.

The toaster dings, Radtonium puts the waffles on a plate with a bottle of pecan syrup and hands it to Bubbles.

"Sorry Bubbles but me and the boys love pecan waffles, and we didn't have any regular syrup as well, so I hope you like it."

"That's fine professor I love it either way." Bubbles picks up a fork and takes little bites "mmmmmmm it's sooo good thanks Professor." she pours some syrup on her waffles, "even better with syrup and the orange juice is nice too or should I say...RAD." Bubbles jumped up excitedly

Radtonium smiles, "_wow she is being like my boys that is sooo cute and not to mention she's very cute also" _he thought.

Radtonium sits down in front of bubbles, "sooo Bubbles what is..."

The RowdyWright boys open the door and flies to the kitchen, bracker sits next to Radtonium, Bloomer next to Bubbles, and butcher next to Bracker.

"So what were you guys talking about," Bracker said.

"I was going to tell her some things, and how was your battle with "her" Bracker."

"it was fine but barely a challenge,what were you going to tell her oh yeah that's right."

"Okay Professor and Rowdywright boys i'll tell you everything but first, Bracker why did you stop Bloomer from asking questions back at the lab?"

"Because he asks way too many questions and he tries to discover your strengths and weaknesses that way, it's a very useful power to have and Her was the one who caused your nightmare, we took care of it, and why did you blame herself for?"

Bubbles felt uneasy about Bloomer but she shrugged it off, "I don't know I guess because I wasn't the smartest of the group and that I couldn't help my sisters."

Bloomer scoots closer to her and put his arms around her shoulder "Well don't think that it's not your fault."

"Thanks Bloomer, okay I'll tell you guys everything now."

_("The city I live in is called Townsville where it's full of Monsters and evil-doers it's actually a great city, nice people, nice community, nice everything, but before we came into the picture Townsville was the most dangerous city where crime occured all day every day of every minute._

_No one was safe but our dad "Professor Utonium" has been trying to resolve the problem, in his lab he was trying to create the perfect little girl using sugar, spice, and everything nice, and also chemical x blossom's incredient is everything nice, mine is sugar and buttercup's is spice,but he accidentally added chemical x and ended up creating us the "Powerpuff Girls."_

_Everything was normal but when we went to school there was this game called tag. _

_We didn't know what that was at that time._

_But, Mitch told us how to play and Buttercup pushed me into the school and that's were it all falled apart ._

_We destroyed the city because of our powers, Utonium decided not to let us use our powers in public anymore but he got arrested and we didn't even know._

_The news were talking very harsh things about us, and we got lost trying to find our way back home. We went to the back of the mall and found some carboard boxes to shelter in, but we got jumped by the gang green gang and was saved by this bad villian named "Mojo Jojo," an evil monkey genius with a huge brain._

_He tricked us into building his lab so he can take over the world, he commanded an evil army of monkeys we ran away but came back when the professor was in danger, we rescued him, and defeated Mojo and his army and became the crime-fighting heroes we are today._

_The villains such as, the amoeba boys the lamest villians ever, the Rowdyruff boys: male counterparts of us, Gangreen gang: a teen gang with green skin, Princess Morebucks: a bratty 5-year old, Fuzzy lumpkins: a crazy hillbilly who hates people touching his property, Him: the evilest of evil the cruelest of cruel, and Sedusa: a woman with snakes for hair. _

_So yeah what's your universe like?)_

"It's like yours but... there's something we need to show you first come on, follow us."

she follows them into the city and they show her around.

Bubbles is shocked,"What happened to this place."

"Well It's a long story and i'll tell you but we need to get out of the city they could show up at any minute."

"who?"

The boys look at each other and then looked at bubbles, "The RowdyWrong girls"

"The Rowdywrong girls, who are they?"

"I'll tell you through the story so here's our story about our universe," Bracker explained.

_(The city we just showed you is called "Downsville", it used to be called "Upsville" the safest city ever, no crime, no villians, it was all perfect. _

_You see Professor Radtonium has just finished getting his degree from the Upsville community college for his inventions, he was quite fascinated creating machines expecially kids out of seasoning and technology for him to raise and to become crime-fighters like you and your sisters and us._

_In July 5th, 2056 he revealed his very first project at the 56th annual college fair called the "sp9-9380."_

_it's model was the same as us it was able to do anything you can ever imagine literally, it was able to past Plaid speed, it got rid of all crime on earth in just 0.00 seconds, it went across 700 trillion universes and made it back to earth in just 0.01 seconds._

_It was indestructible and everything, they named a new type of speed after him called "Rad speed", it won 400 billion awards and they praised Radtonium as the (best scientist that have ever lived), but 30 days after it's success the project was put in a containment chamber for further testing and to make several several clones so everybody can be protected._

_Somehow after it was released from the chamber its life source and hard drive corrupted and destroyed the entire college and murdered everybody in the college, it eventually went into the city and killed almost everybody including the city itself, the nations tried everything to stop it nuclear devices missiles, cyborgs but nothing worked, they even released versions of it, whole armies of them but nothing was strong enough to stop it, except the Professor._

_He knew someday it will probably happen so he assembled the only weapon capable of stopping him, the "anti-sp7-9359". _

_The Professor confronted it at the park, when it was done killing all of the city's defenses and almost all of the innocents, the Professor fired at it and it shut down permanetly, everybody once again praised Radtonium for saving the day even though it killed almost everyone, Radtonium decided it would be for the best to destroy it, so he cremated it and swore to himself that he wouldn't make another one ever again. _

_40 days after the creation was gone radtonium moved to this new house to start a new life, but things falled apart immediately, Upsville became littered with crime, and evil doers._

_his wife, friends, everyone he ever loved was killed in this very city._

_Villians started setting in and started taking over the city such as Princess Snarebucks, Her, the Amoeba death boys, Momo Jojo, the Gang red gang, Badusa, Fuzzy fumkin, and also the Rowdywrong girls._

_Radtonium took a stand and took some of the toughest ingredients intentially to make us, Their soul protecters._

_the ingredients included a black belt, everything tough, and paint, okay maybe not the toughest ingredients but you get the idea, and lastly "Chemical D" 10,0000,0000 times tougher than chemical x._

_When he created us he immediately told us exactly what was going on and we spranged into action the villians were no match for any of us but the "RowdyWrong girls", their names are Broker, Broomer, and Batcher, don't be fooled by their names they are tough. _

_When we confronted them the first time, they were no push over, they defeated us in a matter of seconds, we didn't even lay a hit on them they were so strong, we tried everything imaginable, but it was no use they knew exactly our every move._

_But we had a strong personality, so we seeked the professor for help, we trained nonstop for 60 years but, it wasn't enough but we continued on and hoping that someday we could defeat them and restore order and peace to the world.)_

_They will PAY for what they've done to our beloved city, Bracker Growled clenching his fists._

"Bubbles will you help us defeat the RowdyWrong girls and restore peace to our beloved city?"

Bubbles thought about it for a second "Yeah I'm in let's do it."

ALL: RADDD

they all high five each other and they fly to their school.

**well there you go guys chapter 4, I know that the backstory and names were pretty lame,and thsat it doesn't make sense, please don't say that in the reviews, and don't tell me to improve my grammer errors because i'm doing my best, I was going to put breaker, and bruiser but somebody else already had those names, so yeah review and stay tuned for chapter 5. **


End file.
